A New Goddess
by Goddess Pan
Summary: Gohan made a pray to a god he didn't even believe in and years later it is answered. Pan becames the newest god of the forest.
1. Default Chapter

A New Goddess  
  
Written By: Victoria Brown  
  
The god Hermes was said to have never stop mourning over the lost of his son Pan. Upon thousands and thousands of years, he wept for his dead son but one day he heard a prayed from a tiny boy. He had prayed that one day he would have a child that was full of nothing but love and happiness.The little boy didn't believe in the god, he was praying to but he had learned about the god in one of the many books the boy had read. Hermes heard the pray and would answered it one day.  
  
"Mom I going now," Pan said.  
  
"Be cafeful out there," Videl warned.  
  
"Don't worry I am just going to the woods for the day," Pan ran out of the house.  
  
"I love you!" Videl yelled.  
  
She jumped into the morning sky with excitement of what she would find in the woods that day. The woods had always felt like home to her. Animals would sometimes gathered around her and just stare. Pan thought nothing of it because she didn't know must of the time animals would ran from humans. She breathed in the scent of pine trees when she landed. A noise of a tree limbs being softly broken caught her attention.  
  
"Hello is this there?" She asked.  
  
"....." nothing answered back.  
  
"I know someone is here and you better show your face," Pan began gathered a small ki ball in her hand.  
  
"Mortal child it is time I answer the pray," Hermes spoke.  
  
"What pray?" Pan began to shake.  
  
"The one of your father made to me when he was a child. No human has prayed to me in a thousand years and for his faith I shall grant his wish," Hermes stated.  
  
"I am going crazy," Pan thought.  
  
"Now, prepare for the power I shall give to you until the end of end time," Hermes appeared.  
  
Pan saw a man wearing kerykeion (messenger's staff), winged boots, and petassos (cap). Somewhere deep in side she knew the man and merely stood still. He touched her forhead and Pan felt self being reborn.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~I have been wanting to write this story for years and here it is. I'm learning new stuff about the real god Pan and will work it in the fic. I guess if you Pan-Chan enough you can worship her instead of the goat god Pan, just kidding or maybe not.~ 


	2. Chapter Two

A New Goddess  
  
Chapter Two   
  
Written By: Victoria Brown  
  
Info of the Great god Pan:  
  
~Pan is the ancient God of Forests...though his name means 'all' or 'everything.' So he is in a sence, the God of all places, things, and people.   
  
Pan has the well-known appearance of the half-goat horned young, playing pan pipes, and lounging in the forests.~  
  
Attributes: The attributes or symbols associated with Pan are woods, pastures, and the syrinx -- a flute. Pan is depicted with goat's feet and two horns, and wearing a lynx-pelt. Powers: Pan looks after shepherds and woods, and is a capable musician. He leads the nymphs in dances. Pan is responsible for panic.~  
  
She woke up thinking it was all a dream when she felt her head, finding two little horns sticking out. Her body felt different with new powers and smiled from her new senses. She walked through the woods and the animals noticed their new protecter. She saw a small stream and took off all of her cloths to cleanse her-self from the world of man.  
  
"I am the god of all in this forest," she stated.  
  
"We will serve you until our light goes out," said a small animal.  
  
"I did not know you could understand me," Pan thought.  
  
"You are our god how could we not understand you?" the animal questioned.  
  
"Go now and tell the other creatures I have returned," Pan breathed in.  
  
The animal run off from the stream. Pan got out of the water and lit her cloths on fire causing nothing else to burn. She had the power of the ancient god but she still had her original mind. It was midday and Pan went to sleep under a tree until night. It was May and the weather was soft with springs light air. A boy with ten of his goats went into the forest like he had done all his life to water his animals. The goats had stopped listening to his orders ranning off only to stop under a tree.  
  
"I have never seen a more beautiful site of all my life," the boy said.  
  
"Why have you woke me from my sleep?" Pan blessed the goats.  
  
"I was doing what I have always done, taking care of my goats," he stated.  
  
"Say nothing more," Pan commanded.  
  
Pan rose up to kiss the boy and he in turned went with his goats singing the praises of the great goddess Pan. Before the sunset the boy left an offering of milk to the goddess, which she found and drunk it. He went into his village telling his tell of seeing a goddess which no one believed. She had at least one follower but has time would go on she would have many more.   
  
To Be Continued  
  
~I know my chapters are short but I am still working on the main plot of this story. I have alot of studing to do about the real Pan because I want to get the information right. Don't worry this will turn into a real DBZ fic in the next chapter. ~  
  
Stay quiet and you may hear the god of all, Pan. 


	3. Chapter Three

A New Goddess  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Written By: Victoria Brown  
  
"Videl, where is Pan at?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Pan told me she was going into the woods to train for the day," Videl was fixing dinner.  
  
"It is getting dark outside I should go and find her," Gohan stated.  
  
"Alright, when you get back I will have supper ready," Videl said.  
  
Gohan left his home and took to the sky. Pan was learning the ways of the forest. She could her the heart beat of the trees, she soon to began to associated with the smaller animals such as the hares, partridges and small birds. He sought out her ki and flew in the direction, with the sun setting in the background.   
  
"Pan, why are you naked?" Gohan said while landing.  
  
"Rejoice father for the god Hermes, in his great wisdom has given me, his fallen son's power," Pan said.  
  
"What!" Gohan felt something.  
  
"Don't you remember when you prayed, that your child should be love and happiness? Well, the god granted it upon me. I'm fill of nothing but joy," Pan petted a rabbit.  
  
"This is not right, you are my child and you will come with me now," Gohan commanded.  
  
"No," Pan sung.  
  
"Put on my coat," Gohan removed his jacket.  
  
"I am the god of the small little animals of the forest floor, please watch where you step.  
  
The birds in their chirmping could never sound has beautiful has my singing.  
  
Water drops fall to earth and collects togather to form a stream, a river, and an ocean but none can hold the power of love," Pan was singing.  
  
"I never heard you sing before it's so sweet," Gohan felt a tear drop.  
  
"Father, father of my flesh, please tell the people I have left behind that my love for them will last forever," Pan sung.  
  
"Some how I understand this, it was meant for you to live here," Gohan said.  
  
"Go now for my time of darkness begins, panic begins," Pan danced with the rabbit in her hands.  
  
Gohan left his only child behind and started to understand that she was the goddess of the forest. Her place was with the animals, trees, and people that belong there. A small memory fell upon him, when he had been around 11 of reading about the death of a god. Gohan felt sorry for him and thought a small pray of reverence would do to honor him. Learning about the dead god's power, he thought it would do for his own child to have them.   
  
"Gohan where is Pan?" Videl asked.  
  
"She is now part of the forest," Gohan stated.  
  
"What kind of talk is that? Have you been drinking or something? I will go find her myself," Videl said.  
  
"You may see her but not tonight, for at night is the time when she will put fear into your heart," Gohan warned.  
  
"Fine," Videl walked into the kitchen.  
  
Videl did not trust Gohan because he was acting weird. She flew out the second bedroom window to see her daughter. The woods had always scared her at night but she pushed the feeling down. Pan heard the heart beat of a human and made a noise. Videl looked around and saw nothing. She looked all around for a bit of time when she saw a shadow of a demon. The pure terror that filled her heart was so over whelming she flew the forest for home. Pan sat under the oak she had been standing next to.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Some God Pan Information:  
  
~Another aspect of this is his normal nakedness. It marked his identification with Nature and a rejection of the artifice of clothes and the protection of houses and cities. In India, sages and monks may still wander naked: representing freedom, virtue, truth and holiness. The Greek world was aware of naked ascetics originating from India.   
  
From his name is derived panic for although approachable he can be un-predictable and is not tameable or capable of being confined and was consequently feared by ancient travellers.~  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! I know this story is kind of weird but at least it's different for your normal DBZ fanfics. I'm surprize more stories haven't been written about the god Pan. It fits to well because number one they have the same names, in the christian tradition you get the horned Devil from the ancient legends of Pan. What is Pan's mother name, Videl. Yeah, that's right it's Devil mixed up and her grandfathter's name in the Japanese DBZ is Mr. Satan. I think the creator of DBZ named her after the god Pan because he always named families with a running pun. 


End file.
